Heaven In Hell
by GogoYubari69
Summary: One shot, smut about James & Heather. We don't NEED anymore than a minimal plot! Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all trademarks thereof are NOT mine. This is also hosted at DA, lest you think I'm a theif.


Well, this was unexpected.

Meeting someone with an astonishingly similar situation and boinking them within the first hour he knew them was definitely unexpected.

James Sunderland wasn't the kind of man to get in a knot easily. He had a cool head, almost to the point of numbness. He could deal with apparent clones of his wife whom he had killed appearing in his life seemingly at random, he could wander around a filthy, demon infested town with minimum alarm, and he could jump down dark holes in a prison infested with hostile beasts with pretty much no hesitation.

But a hot little meet n' fuck right now was a surprise.

It wasn't the act itself, by any means. It was the fact that this wasn't exactly the place for a quickie. This was Silent Hill, where a precious few people dwelled, and they'd usually end up dead. Even if they lingered, sex really didn't cross their minds. Silent Hill just wasn't a very horny place. The unrelenting fog, the decaying, bloodthirsty, knife-wielding rapists, and the fact that you couldn't find a place that wasn't covered in blood didn't exactly scream "Do me."

Silent Hill was a "magical town", to put it mildly, and anything could happen. James just didn't expect something this good to happen, and was it ever good for him. With a wife who wasn't in the mood for years, and a woman who got slaughtered everytime he'd turn a corner, James counted himself lucky to be getting any action of that nature.

James was making his way through the misty little hamlet, searching for any sign of hope so he might find his beloved Mary. He'd left the hospital after Pyramid Head killed Maria. If she was stupid enough to want to take a nap in Silent Hill, then she DESERVED to die.

He was contemplating what the hell kind of locksmith Silent Hill had with 4 out of 5 doors having broken locks when he heard a noise from the fog. He stopped walking and clutched his pipe. He cautiously stepped forth. He didn't see the horrible 800-pound humanoid BDSM practioner who wanted nothing more than to take his anal virginity.

Instead, he saw a girl. She had short, choppy blonde hair, which framed her large, weary gray eyes. Her milky skin was peppered in freckles. She wore a rather tight vest and a short skirt. James couldn't help but notice her lithe, slender body as she was leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette.

She flinched and dropped her cigarette upon noticing him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.", James apologized. The young woman fixed her gaze upon his. He saw hurt and confusion in her eyes that matched his own.

"It's ok. I just thought you were one of those...things.", she replied.

"I'm James. I'm looking for my wife Mary, do you think you might have seen her?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't. I'm Heather, by the way. Why the hell would your wife be HERE?"

"I got a letter from her....saying Silent Hill was our "special place"....she died three years ago, she was very sick."

Heather gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm very sorry. I'm here because I've got some buisness with someone..." Her voice took on a dark tone. "You didn't see a man here, have you?" she asked.

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't." He felt very sorry for this girl, and felt an unexplained kinship with her.

"It's fine. Do you have any idea where Brookhaven Hospital is?"

"Yeah, I just came from there, want me to show you where it is?"

Heather nodded. "Thanks." She flashed him a small smile. He had just been through hell at the hospital, but he wasn't about to leave her alone. The pair started off on their journey.

The walk to the hospital was a wordless one. James wondered about what kind of "buisness" she had in this place. She looked young, where were her parents?

When they finally arrived at the acursed place, Heather turned to him and said, "Thanks for your help." She started to walk in the door, when James yelled, "Stop!" It's dangerous in there. I won't let you go alone."

She turned to him briskly. "Thanks for the offer, but I can manage fine on my own. I don't need your protection." her voiced dripped with indignation.

"Please...I've seen people die here. I'm not trying to crowd you, I just don't want to see you hurt, alright?"

"Whatever." She coldly stated at she entered the hospital. James followed behind, hoping he didn't miss any of those demon bitches during his first sweep of the place.

Heather turned to him. "You didn't see anyone while you were here?" "I didn't, sorry.", he told her. She walked to the elevator. She thought for a moment, then pressed the button to go on the second floor.

As soon as they stepped out, the pair were greeted by a gaggle of demon nurses, completly blocking the halls. Not having enough fire power between the two of them, they dashed back into the elevator. Heather hurridly pressed the button to the third floor. They had barely caught their breath when a great tremor thre the elevator to the side.

"SHIT!" Heather screamed. She grabbed the wall in an attempt to steady herself, yet the elevator bucked like a bull side-to-side. The force launched her into James, knocking them to the floor.

The elevator finally ceased its terrible shaking. Heather got up and tried to pry the doors apart, pressing the button in vain. James remained on the floor. James had enough near-death experiences. He could die at any time. He knew he had to live for the moment. Carpe diem.

Heather had gotten fed up, and started banging on the door with her fists in an act of desperation. She turned to James and screamed, "Why the fuck aren't you helping me?!?! Do something!"

James did something, alright. He rose to his feet, threw his arms around Heather, and kissed her for all he was worth. He closed his eyes, savoring every second, because knowing Heather, he was about to get his balls bashed in. But to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. They shared a common knowlegde: Death could be a minute away, and that moment might be the last to ever enjoy another's company.

And they were *fully* enjoying each other's company. He slid his hands up to her breasts, taking them in his hands and squeezing, delighting in feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. She parted her lips from his, and began to graze on his neck intensely. Young as she was, she certainly wasn't inexperienced. James felt his member slowly rising in reaction to the intense pleasure. Heather felt this as well, grinding her hips into his swollen dick. James sucked air in through his teeth, in total ecstasy. Suddenly, Heather slammed him against the wall. She gave him a piercing, hungry glare as she slid down to his dick.

She yanked his pants down, exposing his desperate cock. She took her tight fist and slid it up and down his throbbing length before taking the entire thing into her mouth and sucking slow and deep. James moaned with satisfaction. Even before Mary's illness, she never was so...aggressive. Heather knew exactly what to

do and how to do it. She ran her tongue over the head rapidly, until he could take it no longer and exploded. She swallowed every last drop of his hot, sticky cum.

James grabbed her vest and ripped it opened, freeing her perky tits. He began lightly gnawing on the pale pink nipples as he reached down her skirt. His fingers were greeted by a moist, warm cunt. She gave a sharp grunt of contentment.

He hitched her skirt up, and saw her excellent, soft pussy, framed by a landing strip of her pale locks. Without hesitation, he dove in with his mouth, probing with his tongue in a soaking wet hole. He inhaled the aroma of her aroused slit as he raked over her hard clit with his thumb. She rocked her hips back and forth, her lips quivering, her cunt twitching as she came hard. But she still needed MORE.

She wrapped her leg around him and looked him straight in the eyes. "FUCK ME.", she commanded. James happily obliged to her order, and slid his member into her yearning pussy. He slid it back and forth, building up a rhythym. "HARDER!" she shouted, digging her fingers into his back. He fucked her so hard and so fast, her cunt exploded in an earth-shattering orgasm. He followed suit seconds both collapsed on the floor, totally spent. They remained silent for a moment.

"How old are you?" James asked once he had regained enough strength to speak again.

"17" Heather responded.

Shit.

Oh well, a little underaged, but then again, in a town where mannequins come to live to try to break your neck, James doubted that local law enforcement officals would mind. All that mattered to him at that point was making his every last minute count, and would he had died at that very moment, he couldn't have felt more amazing.


End file.
